


GCSno

by ANonsense



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Breaking The Rules, Exams, Failed Pep Talk, GCSEs, Gen, Humor, Rude to a Teacher, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANonsense/pseuds/ANonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alex decides he doesn't give a...</p>
            </blockquote>





	GCSno

                "...these results will determine the rest of your life, Alex. Focus. You can't just keep skipping out on school. Now don't give me that look. You know and I know that you cannot be _ill_ for six months of the year and come back looking completely normal. GCSEs are important if you want to get a job: no employer will look at a results sheet with 'U's on it and say yes, and no university will think 'E's make for an acceptable candidate. Alex, are you listening to me? GCSEs are very important in determining your career path..."

                'Careers,' thought Alex. 'Haven't I already had one of those?'

                And then he stood up, and walked out of the office.


End file.
